Projet Delta, ma saison 4 et plus
by Karelle McClane
Summary: Suite à la destruction de leur Sanctuaire et la découverte des Dominions, l'équipe de mutant X est au plus mal. Mais ils savent que le combat ne fait que commencer. Ils doivent se relever et vite ! Entre reconstruction, colère, jalousie, amour et maladie l'équipe devra se serrer les coudes pour y faire front ! Pour cela ils ne seront pas seuls : De nouveaux alliés feront leur
1. Episode 101

Référence temporel : Cet épisode reprends sur le final de la saison 3 ou moment ou Jesse, Lexa, Bren et Shalimar se demandent se qu'il faut aire et devenir, donc en référence temps vers le 18 mai. Il se déroule sur un mois donc vers mi juin. Chapitre 1 : Avenir

On aurait pu croire que les mutants auraient enfin été tranquilles, Mason mort, le Dominion quasiment détruit, tout prêtait à croire que la vie allait être un long fleuve tranquille mais ce n'était pas le cas. Shalimar, Brennan, Lexa et Jesse le savaient bien.

C'était le début du vrai combat ! Ils devaient vite s'organiser pour livrer la plus dure bataille de leurs existences.

…

Jesse : Et maintenant où est ce qu'on va ?

Lexa : Nous devons retrouver Adam, nous sommes tous menacés à part Jesse nous vivons en sursis.

Shal : Oui mais le Sanctuaire est détruit, l'Hélix est détruit et les Dominions pourraient….

Bren : Non Shal, ils pensent avoir gagné, mais ce n'est pas fini.

Jesse : Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on reste là ! Allons-nous-en

…

Jesse : Stop, arrêtez, moi j'en peux plus ! On marche ainsi sans but depuis trois quart d'heure !

Shal : Jesse a raison !

Bren : D'accord alors où allons-nous ?

Lexa : A qui pouvons-nous faire confiance ?

Jesse (à bout de souffle) : Au docteur Marcus !

Bren : Alors en route !

Jesse : Allez s'y sans moi et revenez me prendre plus tard ! Je suis épuisé, je n'arriverais pas à avancer plus !

Lexa (s'approchant de lui) : Hors de question que je te laisse !

Bren : Personne, ne laisse personne ! Restez-ici je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Le jeune matériel partit aussitôt, il n'erra pas plus de cinq minutes dans les rues puis rejoint ses camarades au volant d'une charmante petite voiture noire, le voyant arriver Shalimar le belle féline sourit. Le matériel ouvrit la fenêtre côté passager et ajouta : le carrosse de monsieur est avancé !

Shalimar : Les années passent mais certaines choses ne changent pas !

Bren : C'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas ! Alors vous montez, on ne va pas y passer le reste de la nuit !

Lexa et Shal aidèrent Jesse à prendre place dans la voiture, l'utilisation de son pouvoir pour les protéger de l'explosion et la fuite qui en suivit avait fini de puiser l'énergie du jeune mutant surtout qu'il avait été plus que mal mené par le Dominion voulant faire pression sur la jeune matériel et aussi trouver pourquoi il n'était pas mort alors que sa date d'expiration comme ils l'avaient si bien dit était passée. Pendant le trajet Lexa regarda Jesse, ce dernier semblait s'être endormit sur son épaule, elle observait les expressions de son visage, elle effleura de ses doigts sa lèvre inférieur mâchée par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu, depuis quelques temps elle le voyait différemment, et à cet instant précis malgré les innombrables contusions, elle le trouvait beau. Elle fut hélas tirée prématurément de sa rêverie, ils venaient d'arriver chez le docteur Marcus, Shalimar avait doucement appelé Jesse pour le réveil mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. L'inquiétude de Lexa se lisait sur son visage. Brennan quant à lui était déjà entrain de tambouriner à la porte du docteur pour le prévenir de leur arrivée et surtout qu'il s'occupe vite de son ami. En les voyants, en plein milieu de nuit ainsi devant sa porte, le vieil ami d'Adam bien qu'endormit compris de suite que les choses étaient grave. Brennan avait déjà transporté Jesse dans le laboratoire privé de Marcus, ce dernier s'activait au chevet de Jesse, Lexa ne quittait pas le moléculaire des yeux, surveillant son état, les éventuels changements et les soins que le docteur lui apportait.

Marcus : j'ai fait mon maximum ! A lui de faire le reste maintenant ! Que s'est il passé ?

Invité par le docteur Marcus, le trio constitué de Shalimar, Brennan et Lexa passèrent dans une autre pièce, une sorte de salle de repos, Marcus leur servit une tasse de café et prit place sur une chaise pour les écouter.

Lexa : Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ?

Marcus comprit que c'était encore plus grave qu'il n'y pensait. Il jeta la tasse de café de Lexa et il versa un bourbon de 20 ans d'âge, la jeune matériel commença alors le récit, son départ pour le Dominion, son sacrifice pour les protéger, la capture de Jesse, l'attaque du Sanctuaire, elle parlait vite comme happée par les souvenirs de ses dernières 48 heures, prit dans le récit plus que tragique et inquiétant, Marcus coupa son café d'une bonne dose de bourbon tout en écoutant Lexa qui continuait d'énumérer le déroulement des événements. Comment Adam, Shalimar et Brennan étaient tombés dans le piège en voulant les délivrer, la capture de leur mentor, la découverte du Créateur et de qui il était vraiment, le sacrifice du scientifique, l'explosion, leur fuite et afin leur arrivée dans ces lieux, seul refuge qu'ils avaient trouvés sur le moment. Marcus garda un long moment le silence puis finalement prit la parole. « Je n'en reviens pas, Adam mon collègue et ami de longue date, un clone ! Je vais reprendre les recherches de mon ami là où il les avait laissés, vous avez des données pour moi ?

Shalimar : Jesse, oui !

Lexa se leva pour aller au chevet du moléculaire, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui et ça l'énervait, à lui seul, il avait ébranlé par sa douceur la forteresse que la matériel avait mis des années à se construire et pourtant quand elle posait son regard sur lui, sa colère disparaissait pour laisser place à un sentiment qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps. Elle prit place à côté du jeune homme, elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Elle le regarda un long moment en silence, les mains sur le bord du fauteuil où il était allongé, elle lui murmura alors « Bats-toi, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne me quittes pas ! » Elle sentit des doigts l'effleurer.

Jesse : J'en ai pas l'intention, surtout après avoir réussi à briser ta carapace !

Dans l'euphorie du moment, Lexa embrassa Jesse ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Gênée de s'être laissé aller de la sorte elle sortit rapidement de la pièce tout en lâchant « je vais chercher Marcus ». Amusé, Jesse laissa se dessiner un sourire sur son visage, sourire qui avait le don de faire fondre la belle matériel. Marcus examina le jeune mutant, il avait retrouvé des forces. Le scientifique avait cicatrisé ses blessures physiques mais il lui conseilla de se reposer quelques jours bien qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. Mais Jesse en avait décidé autrement, l'heure n'était pas au repos, trop de choses étaient à faire dans les jours à venir, et déjà le moléculaire s'activait à lister ce qui était à faire, à mettre en place.

Lexa : On va tous s'y mettre, mais tu dois te ménager ! (Le regard suppliant) s'il te plait !

Jesse : Je superviserais, ainsi je m'économiserais…

Shal : Sage décision !

Marcus : Allez-vous reposer maintenant, vous en avez tous besoin et tout ceci peut attendre demain !

Bien qu'inquiet quant à l'avenir, les mutants décidèrent d'aller dormir quelques heures, toute façon épuisé ils ne seraient pas efficaces. Brennan et Shalimar avaient eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Shalimar n'arrêtant pas de penser à son mentor, son père de substitution. Brennan de son côté, avait passé la nuit à faire le point sur sa vie. Son entrée au sein de l'équipe avait changé sa vie, il le savait mais depuis un an tant d'événements s'étaient enchainés qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un mauvais rêve depuis un an, la mort d'Emma, son amie, sa confidente, celle qui savait le comprendre et si bien le conseiller, en ces heures si sombres, elle lui manquait cruellement, il ressentait tous les jours un peu plus le vide laisser par son absence, certains disent qu'avec le temps, ces choses là s'arrangent pour lui s'étaient l'inverse, plus le temps passé et plus elle lui manquait. Sans parler que de la fin tragique de son amie, il y avait eut la disparition d'Adam qui était le pilier du groupe, l'arrivée de Lexa et des Dominions, les découvertes sur son mentor, sur le véritable visage du Dominion et maintenant leurs vies menacées, Adam enlevé, l'aventure valait elle le coup d'être poursuivit, il en avait douté il y a un an et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il se posait des questions, son avenir étant sujet à nombreuses interrogations. Deux choses le faisaient réfléchir quant à son départ, son amitié pour Jesse et ce qui pourrait être une relation avec sa chère féline. De leur côté, Lexa et Jesse avaient quant à eux passés une assez bonne nuit, ils avaient discutés une bonne heure et ensuite, Lexa s'était endormis blottis dans les bras de Jesse à qui la situation ne déplaisait pas et qui ne tarda pas à son tour à rejoindre le monde des songes.

Le jour avait montré son nez depuis quelques heures, le quatuor se retrouva dans la cuisine, ils avalèrent leur café dans le plus grand silence. Le docteur Marcus était à son cabinet officiel, soignant de banals rhumes ou maux de ventre. Il avait laissé une note à l'intention des mutants, il souhaitait que Jesse leur fasse un prélèvement sanguin à tous ainsi il commencerait à se pencher sur le problème majeur. Le moléculaire s'exécuta quasi aussitôt. Entre deux rendez-vous, le docteur se rendit dans l'arrière salle pour y retrouver les jeunes mutants.

Marcus : Les prélèvements sont faits ?

Jesse : Oui !

Marcus : Alors maintenant c'est à vous de jouer !

Shalimar : Comment ça ?

Marcus : Les mutants X doivent rebondirent. Prendre contact avec vos alliés, reconstruire un Sanctuaire, prévenir et protéger les nouveaux mutants ! Je pense que vous devriez détruire les lieux sécurisés !

Shalimar : Ils sont des points stratégiques pour les mutants et pour nous et…

La jeune féline ne termina pas sa phrase, elle semblait être la seule à penser à son mentor.

Lexa : Nous sommes en guerre Shal, et ces endroits ne doivent pas tomber en de mauvaises mains !

Marcus : Vous en créerez des nouveaux !

Lexa : Il nous faut être efficace, Jesse tu retournes au Sanctuaire, voit ce que tu peux récupérer, j'irai prendre contact avec nos alliés, Shal, Bren, vous vous occupés des mutants et lieux sécurisés !

Jesse : Je vais faire passer un message codé pour les mutants

Marcus : Excellente idée ! Je repars travailler ! Bonne chance, soyez prudent.

Jesse et Lexa partirent aussitôt, le docteur Marcus partit lui aussi à ses occupations, Shal se leva pour partir mais Brennan lui barra le passage.

Brennan : Il faut qu'on parle Shal.

Shal : On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Brennan : On va pourtant le prendre ! Nous avons fait l'amour Shal, un acte intime…

Shal était prise de panique, elle avait repensé à la situation une bonne partie de la nuit, eux ensemble, non ça ne marcherais jamais, ils étaient bien trop explosifs, leur jalousie prendrait vite le dessus, leur inquiétude, c'était une erreur qu'ils avaient commise, ils pensaient mourir.

Shal (à haute voix) : Oui c'est ça !

Brennan : C'est ça quoi ?

Shal : Bren, on n'était pas nous même, le stress, le fait qu'on pensait mourir, enfin soit réaliste ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans ces circonstances !

Bren : Tu ne ressens donc rien pour moi ?

Shal : Bien sûr que si comme pour chacun d'entre vous !

Le jeune matériel l'embrassa.

Bren : Ce baiser ne te fait aucun effet ?

Shal ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, appuyée contre la porte, elle soupira, chaque fois qu'il était à proximité tout son être était en alerte alors oui son baiser lui faisait de l'effet, elle se regarda dans le miroir regrettant déjà ses paroles. Je lui parlerai, lui ouvrirait mon cœur quand la situation sera redevenue plus normale, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra pensa-t-elle. Dans la cuisine Brennan n'avait pas bougé, il retira sa bague et la déposa sur la table puis quitta les lieux.

 _ **Montagne**_

 _ **Ruine du Sanctuaire**_

Jesse marche dans les décombres, il a un pincement au cœur, c'est comme si une partie de lui était détruit, l'émotion était grande, tant de souvenirs emplissaient ce lieu, des fous rires, de moments critiques, et il n'en restait quasi plus rien. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central, il est mort, irrécupérable il se dirigea alors dans la chambre de Lexa par chance, l'unité centrale avait été épargnée, Lexa l'ignorait mais Jesse avait fait une copie de tout le Sanctuaire, dossiers d'Adam sur son ordinateur et l'avait mit en fichiers cachés. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, pourtant il ne partit pas aussitôt, il flâna dans les ruines du Sanctuaire, une façon pour lui, de faire son deuil. Dans la chambre de Lexa, il avait réussi à récupérer quelques vêtements ainsi qu'une petite boite cachée sous un tas de débris, il attrapa un carton et y déposa les affaires trouvées puis il partit dans les autres pièces espérant pouvoir ramener d'autres objets. Dans la chambre de la féline, il récupéra sa couette léopard poussiéreuse mais indemne ainsi qu'un objet que Jesse avait toujours connu dans la chambre de la jeune femme, c'était une reproduction d'un chat en poil de lapin, Adam lui avait offert peu de temps après son arrivée, la jeune Shal était entrain de se découvrir à cette époque et elle avait était littéralement fascinée par l'objet. Chez Brennan il avait réussit à sauver plusieurs livres de poésie, lecture de prédilection du matériel, ainsi qu'une boite à chaussures semblant contenir des souvenir, pour sa part son bonheur avait été immense en retrouvant la montre de son grand père intacte. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce centrale, il remarqua une porte restée intact, il la poussa, il posa le carton sur le lit, la chambre avait complètement été épargnée était-ce un signe, un lueur d'espoir dans ce tunnel bien sombre, son regard se posa sur une photo, il sourit en la voyant c'était Shal et Emma entrain de sauter sur Brennan, c'est lui qui avait prit cette photo, il attrapa un carton et entassa toutes les photos et souvenirs qu'il y avait dans cette chambre, c'était l'ancienne chambre de sa chère psionic, elle était devenu un sanctuaire de recueil, un havre de paix après sa disparition, il y venait souvent comme ses deux amis, son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées.

Jesse : Oui !

Shal : J'aurais besoin d'aide avec les nouveaux mutants et les lieux sécurisés !

Jesse : Brennan et toi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Shal (s'énervant) : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Brennan et moi ont est juste amis !

Jesse (ne comprenant pas) : Je voulais dire avec toi maintenant !

Shal était très gênée, elle s'était emportée s'en raison et en même temps s'était trahie toute seule. Je le croyais avec toi, ajouta-t-elle après un silence. Jesse ne voulu pas mettre la jeune féline plus mal à l'aise et n'en rajouta pas, il lui répondit qu'il arrivait d'ici dix minutes.

 _ **Entrepôt désaffecté**_

 _ **Main Street Park**_

Lexa : Merci à vous d'être venu !

Trois personnes se trouvaient debout devant elle. Il y avait deux femmes et un homme.

L'homme : Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?

Lexa : Toujours aussi direct Général Sperling !

Le Général : Je suis occupé !

Lexa : Laissez moi devinez à jouer avec une armée très dangereuse qu'Adam Kane a construit ! Vous avez aussi l'intention de la perdre celle là ?

Le Général : Cette histoire remonte à un an !

Lexa : Oui, Adam vous avait sortit de mauvais pas sans jamais rien vous demandé en retour ! Aujourd'hui, la situation est telle que le retour d'ascenseur serait très appréciable !

Femme 1 : Comment ça ?

Lexa : Notre nouvel ennemi est le plus puissant jamais affronté, il détient Adam, le Sanctuaire et l'Hélix sont détruits ! Si nous voulons continuer à faire ce que nous faisions, nous devons nous reconstruire et pour ça nous avons besoin de voir aide autant matériel que financière !

Femme 1 : J'aimerais vous aider mais ça mets impossible !

Lexa : Sénatrice Morrison, je tiens à vous rappelez que vous devez votre poste actuel à Adam et son équipe, vous lui devez aussi la vie de votre chère fille ! Je pense que tout ceci, vaut bien que vous puissiez dans votre salaire si nécessaire !

La Sénatrice Morrison : Tendre une main à un ami dans le besoin n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Merci pour ce petit rappel ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Lexa : Christina, vu les circonstances j'aime à croire que je n'aurais pas à me montrer convaincante !

Christina : Ca ne serait effectivement pas la peine, je vais passer quelques coups de fils et vous avoir quelques outils, ordinateurs et autres…

Lexa acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et fixa son regard sur le Général qui restait bien silencieux. Sentant le regard de la jeune mutante sur lui, il se décida à prendre la parole, lui expliqua que le gouvernement ne pouvait pas intervenir que toute action se remarquerait et que ça mettrais la vie des nouveaux mutants en danger.

Lexa : L'attention que vous portez aux miens me touche mais arrêtez de vous cacher derrière des arguments pré-établis ! De plus Adam et les siens ont toujours gardés le secret sur certaines activités de votre base mais vous savez des fuites peuvent arriver, qu'en penserait vos supérieurs ?

Le Général : En cherchant bien je suis sûr qu'on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose et s'entraider !

Lexa sourit, les menaces il n'y avait rien de plus efficaces même si elle trouvait désolant de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités. Elle prit congés d'eux, elle avait encore du monde à voir.

 _ **Lieu sécurisé**_

 _ **Angle de la 14**_ _ **ième**_

La jeune féline venait d'arriver dans le premier lieu sécurisé, Jesse devait l'y rejoindre, elle regarda la pièce nostalgique, ses mains frôlant les surfaces planent tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Jesse venait d'arriver sortant la jeune femme de son état.

Jesse : Alors on en est où ?

Shal : Entre ton message via le net et Proxy Blue ainsi que ma visite les nouveaux mutants sont tous avertis des dangers qui pèsent sur eux !

Jesse : Ils ont bien compris les consignes ?

Shal : Oui message de secours ou repli chez le docteur Marcus !

Shal frissonna, Jesse s'approcha et lui tendit sa veste, la féline avait froid mais pas à cause de la température, mais plutôt car elle devait détruire ces lieux de refuge pour les personnes comme elle.

Jesse : J'ai sauvegardé les données et récupéré le matériel utiles on peut déclencher l'autodestruction !

Shal : Adam… enfin notre Adam a passé toute sa vie à construire ce que nous détruisons, j'ai l'impression de le détruire en même temps !

Jesse: Je sais Shal, mais il vaut mieux ça plutôt que de voir tout son travail dans de mauvaises mains, déjà qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire, ce qu'il pourrait leur dire !

Shal : Il ne parlera pas, il ne nous trahira pas !

Jesse: C'est ce que mon cœur me dit aussi Shal mais on ne sait rien de ce créateur, on doit être prudent ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls concernés !

Shalimar ne disait rien, elle avait le regard dans le vide, les yeux brillants, Jesse s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune féline fondit en larmes.

Shal : J'ai l'impression quand un an toute ma vie s'est effondrée, Emma, Adam, le Dominion, notre maison détruite !

Jesse : Je sais que c'est dur Shal et pour nous deux peut-être encore plus que pour les autres mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, il faut être fort et uni maintenant plus que jamais !

Centre ville

Cabinet médical

Dr Mark Kearney

Elle attendait depuis une demi heure, elle avait vu la salle d'attente se vider petit à petit, à présent il ne rester plus qu'elle. La porte face à elle s'ouvrit, un homme de son âge apparut, il portait une blouse blanche, il lui sourit et l'invita à entrer dans la pièce, elle se leva et après avoir répondu par un sourire, entra. L'homme prit place à son bureau et désigna une chaise sur laquelle, elle s'assit.

L'homme : Nouveau visage, Mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme : Pierce, Docteur Kearney !

Dr Kearney : Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Pierce ?

Lexa : Et bien, travailler avec le Docteur Marcus afin de sauver les nouveaux mutants !

Le docteur semblait inquiet depuis l'affaire Cyrus Payton, il s'était fait plus que discret. Qui était-elle pour connaître l'existence des mutants et savoir qu'il était lié à ce projet ?

Lexa : Détendez-vous, je suis une associée d'Adam Kane, il a quelques ennuis et vous seriez très reconnaissant si vous pouviez lui apporter votre aide !

Dr Mark Kearney : Je ne suis plus dans ce genre….

Lexa : Ecoutez, notre ADN se détériore et nous sommes entrain de mourir, alors si cela peut vous faire plaisir car ainsi on disparait nous on a encore envie de vivre ! On peut pas dire que vous m'aurez facilité la tache, cependant j'ai le bras assez long pour faire rayer de l'ordre des médecins ! A vous de voir !

Kearney : Ce cabinet est toute ma vie !

Lexa : Vie qui aurait été courte si Adam et ses associés mutants ne vous avaient pas sauvés la vie ! Je crois que ça mérite bien une petite implication personnelle !

Kearney : Très bien que dois-je faire ?

Lexa : Dans un premier temps, prenez contact avec cet homme (lui tendant un papier contenant nom et adresse du Dr Marcus) Après vous deviendrez un contact pour les nouveaux mutants !

Kearney : Mais…

Lexa : Les derniers jours ont vraiment été très durs et les suivants ne seront probablement pas mieux alors évitez de mettre en rogne !

Le téléphone de la matérielle sonna, elle regarda l'identifiant.

Lexa : Je dois vous laisser, un appel urgent, à bientôt Docteur ! (à son interlocuteur) Christina !

 _Christina :_ _De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

Lexa : Jesse serait plus à même de vous répondre mais nous avons plus aucun regard sur le monde extérieur, plus aucune technologie de pointe !

 _Christina:_ _Mon réseau de renseignement devrait pouvoir sans mal arranger cela ! Adam était plus qu'un contact, il était un ami !_

Lexa : Au nom d'Adam et des miens, merci, Jesse prendra contact avec vous dans quelques jours !

 _Christina_ _Très bien Lexa et n'hésite pas ! Je me mets déjà au travail de mon côté !_

Jesse, Lexa et Shalimar arrivèrent au même moment devant le cabinet du Docteur Marcus, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'arrière cabine qui était l'appartement du Docteur mais aussi le cabinet médical pour mutants ils furent surpris de trouver Marcus assis à la table de la cuisine, le visage grave, les mains jointes, il les regarda sans dire mot.

Jesse : Que se passe t il ?

Le docteur se contenta de poser son regard sur un petit objet qui se trouver posé sur la table. Les trois mutants suivirent son regard pour apercevoir le Comlink rings, ils étaient trois mutants dans cette pièce et chacun portait le sien, la déduction était donc simple à faire. Sous le choc, aucun n'arrivait à parler, toujours sans dire mot en utilisant son regard comme moyen de communication, il les invita à s'asseoir. Ils restèrent ainsi tous assis autour de cette table à fixer cet anneau.

Marcus : Brennan, ne veut pas que vous pensez qu'il tire une croix sur vous et sur tout ce que vous avez vécu ! Mais à l'heure actuel, il ne peut pas rester avec vous, il ne sait pas si ce départ est temporaire ou définitif. Il a besoin de faire le point sur lui, sur ce qu'il a traversé ! Vous pouvez trouver ça lâche, tout ce que vous voulez ! Personnellement je comprends et respecte son choix et je vous demanderais de ne pas lui jeter la pierre.

Lexa : Ce n'était pas notre intention, enfin mon intention, ça fait un an que je suis au sein de ma nouvelle famille, et j'ai vu Brennan s'obliger à être fort, d'abord pour vous, lors de la tragique disparition de votre amie. Il n'a montré aucune faiblesse, s'occupant de tout pour la cérémonie, pour sa mère, il vous réconfortez, vous soutenez, vous remobilisez sans jamais rien dire, on se souvient qu'il a voulu partir mais il est resté pour vous pour ne pas vous abandonner et parce que vous ne saviez plus où vous en étiez, il était fort pour vous deux et ensuite petit à petit, il est devenu fort pour nous trois ! Tous hommes à son point de rupture, Brennan aussi ! Et j'espère être un aussi bon soutien pour lui qu'il a été pour moi !

Marcus : Vous pouvez aller le voir à l'adresse que j'ai noté sur le tableau mais uniquement si c'est pour boire un verre ou sortir, si vous devez y aller pour le culpabiliser ou essayer de le faire revenir de force, abstenez vous !

La jeune féline ne disait rien mais elle se sentait coupable surtout qu'elle regrettait toutes ses paroles. Jesse de son côté trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour donner les objets qu'ils avaient pu sauver aux filles qu'elles puissent se raccrocher à quelques chose. Après avoir remercié le jeune moléculaire, la féline partit avec ses objets s'isoler dans une chambre, Lexa resta assise là fixant la table. Jesse lui avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, il commença donc à récupérer les dossiers des lieux sécurisés afin de tout regrouper, il travailla une bonne heure mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Brennan, il se leva bien décidé à allez voir celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

Bar

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

Brennan était assis au bar fixant son verre de whisky qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

Jesse : Salut vieux !

Bren : Hey ! Je m'attendais à voir débarquer Lexa et Shal furieuse, me sermonnant ! J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à toi, à moins qu'elles ne t'envoient ?

Jesse : Elles ne sont pas au courant que je suis là ! Et je ne suis pas là pour te sermonner, j'avais juste besoin de te voir !

Bren : Dans ce cas !

Les deux comparses discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Jesse : Au fait, je voulais que tu saches que contrairement à ce que tu crois, Lexa n'est pas furieuse, elle comprend et espère qu'elle sera capable de te soutenir autant que toi quand tu le fais pour nous !

Bren : Et bien je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Lexa : Etonnant, l'iceberg peut être compréhensive voire humaine !

Puis elle avala cul sec le verre du matériel.

Bren (souriant) : Qui l'aurait cru ! Que fais-tu là ?

Lexa : Je viens me saouler avec un ami ! Enfin s'il est d'accord et qu'il me considère aussi comme une amie !

Bren : Que bois-tu ? En plus de mon verre !

Lexa : La même chose mais double !

Bren : Johnny, un double bourbon glace pour la dame ! Jesse ?

Jesse : Rien merci je vais rentrer et vous laisser discuter !

Lexa : Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler juste de boire jusqu'à être saoule, faut guérir le mal par le mal et au moins le temps d'un soir je verrais la vie en rose dans ce monde si noir !

Elle avala le bourbon qu'on venait de lui servir.

Bren : C'est une facette de Lexa que je ne connaissais pas !

Lexa : J'en ai plein d'autres ! Je peux être une rigolote si je veux ! Garçon donnez-moi la bouteille !

Jesse : Je te la confie ! Au fait j'ai réussi à récupérer des livres de poésies ainsi qu'une boite à chaussures cachée sous ton lit !

Bren : Merci, gardes moi tout ça précieusement !

Jesse partit, Lexa attrapa Brennan par le bras dans l'autre, elle avait la bouteille et deux verres, ils s'installèrent à un table dans un coin et sans parler de l'avenir, ils enchaînèrent les verres que Lexa servaient.

…

Un mois venait de s'écouler, Marcus et le Docteur Mark Kearney avaient travaillés conjointement sur le cas des nouveaux mutants et malheureusement, ils n'avaient guère beaucoup avancé, ils avaient cependant réussi à créer une molécule de synthèse qui ralentissait les effets destructeurs de l'organisme, resté plus que les derniers tests pour afin pouvoir le donner aux mutants le temps de trouver une solution définitive ! Brennan n'était toujours pas revenu avec l'équipe, Jesse et Lexa allaient souvent le voir, la jeune féline quant à elle n'y avait pas encore était une seule fois. Lexa avait obtenu de la sénatrice Morrison plusieurs « planques », de vieilles maisons délabrées racheté par une personne voulant garder l'anonymat, une pièce secrète dans la bibliothèque de l'université où sa fille Megan étudiait. Christina, l'ancienne maîtresse d'Adam avait elle aussi de son côté, trouver des planques stratégiques à l'équipe, dans les murs du métro, de la gare et aussi à l'aéroport. Elle avait fourni des petits gadgets high-tech tels que des traceurs, des caméras aussi grosses qu'un grain de sel etc.…

La jeune matériel attendait encore des nouvelles du Général. Le trio était entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner lorsque le téléphone de Lexa sonna.

Lexa : Allo

La voix : Venez me rejoindre avec votre équipe !

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

La voix : Je pense vous avoir trouvé une nouvelle base pour vos opérations et j'ai aussi une surprise !

Puis l'interlocuteur raccrocha

Jesse : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Les mutant X sont demandés !

Jesse : Qu'est ce qu'on fait… ?

Lexa : Et bien on y va !

Jesse : Excuse j'ai fini ma phrase dans ma tête ! Je voulais dire qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Brennan !

Lexa : On peut toujours lui proposer !

Shalimar : Je m'en charge !

Jesse : Tu es sûre ?

Shalimar : Oui j'aurais dû aller le voir depuis longtemps !

La jeune féline quitta les lieux pour se rendre au bar où Brennan passait la majeure partie de son temps. Brennan était effectivement là, prenant son petit déjeuner, la féline se tortilla les doigts un moment puis se décida à avancer.

Shal : Bonjour Brennan !

Bren (surpris) : Shal ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Shal : J'aurais dû venir avant ! Désolé !

Bren : Non je comprends ta réaction ! Assieds-toi !

La jeune féline prit place à côté de lui au bar.

Shal : Je suppose que notre dernière conversation est la cause de ton départ ?

Bren : Non Shal, j'avais déjà envie de partir mais disons que ça a facilité ma décision finale ! J'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour me retrouver ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, ça serait forcément arrivé !

Shal : Peut être ou peut être pas !

Tu me manques, se risqua-t-elle à lâcher. Le matériel posa sa main rassurante sur celle de la jeune femme.

Bren : Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir ! Je crois qu'il était important qu'on ait cette discussion !

Shal : Je le crois aussi ! Tu penses revenir un jour ?

Bren : Peut être, je me suis beaucoup remis en question sur tout ce qu'on a fait, on a fait beaucoup de bien, si je ne vous avez pas rencontrer je serais toujours qu'un voleur, un arnaqueur, je serais peut être derrière des barreaux mais en même temps je me demande si une partie de moi ne s'est pas perdu en chemin !

Shal : Une partie de toi ? Je crois te connaître plutôt bien et je t'assure que tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours toi, peut-être plus méfiant et protecteur mais avec ce qu'on a traversé c'est normal !

Bren : Je t'assure que tu ne connais pas tout de moi !

Shal : Alors pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé et fait découvrir !

Bren : Ce n'était pas forcément facile de vous en parler ! Du moins à vous !

Shal : Quelqu'un étais au courant ! Qui ça ?

Bren ne répondit pas, il avait même baissé le regard ! Shal comprit aussitôt, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, ils étaient si proche, si complice, elle avait souvent envié cette relation à part qu'ils avaient. Shalimar posa à son tour la main sur celle du matériel.

Bren : Alors sinon quoi de nouveau pour vous, ça avance ?

Shal : Oui et non ! Marcus n'a toujours pas trouver comment empêcher notre mort et les contacts d'Adam répondent présents comme promis ! D'ailleurs on est attendu et vu que tu fais encore partit de l'équipe… On sait dit que peut être…..Et puis on a tout simplement envie que tu viennes avec nous !

Bren : Que les choses sont claires si je viens ça ne veux pas forcément dire que je reviens !

Shal : Y'a pas de soucis ! C'est clair !

Le matériel se leva et partit avec la féline.

…

Brennan : Tu nous emmènes où ?

Lexa : A la base militaire Haley !

Shal : Quoi ?

Lexa : Relaxe minou !

Les yeux de Shal devinrent or.

Lexa : Susceptible en plus !

Jesse : Lex !

Lexa : On est arrivé !

Une voix : Bonjour Lexa !

Lexa : Bonjour major Johnson ! Je vous présente Jesse, Shalimar et Brennan mes coéquipiers !

Major Johnson : Enchantée ! Suivez-moi !

Brennan : Et on va où ?

Major J : Dans un hangar !

Le groupe entra à l'intérieur, un avion ultra sophistiqué et plus design que l'hélix si trouvait, le major les invita à monter à bord, Jesse s'émerveilla devant toute cette technologie.

Lexa : merci !

Major J : ce n'est pas tout ! ça c'était la surprise !

Elle prit la commande et le nouvel Hélix décolla. Ils volaient depuis une demi-heure, le major leur avait expliqué qu'elle leur avait trouvé un nouveau Sanctuaire idéal.

Brennan : Vous venez de dire que l'entrée pour l'Hélix est là, mais nous sommes au dessus de l'eau !

Le major ne répondit pas et piqua du nez.

Shalimar : Mais à quoi vous jouez vous voulez nous tuer !

L'Hélix plongea puis il poursuivit sa course le long d'un tunnel pour se stopper dans un hangar, le major descendit suivit de près par l'équipe encore secouée, les lieux étaient immenses, Jesse imaginait déjà toutes les améliorations apportées à ces locaux.

Lexa : Où sommes-nous ?

Le major J : C'était une base secrète, officiellement elle n'a jamais existé et officieusement elle a été détruite ! Maintenant elle est à vous, il y a un accès pour la terre ça débouche sur une grotte idéale comme garage !

Lexa : Merci beaucoup !

Le major J : C'est le moins que je pouvais faire ! J'espère que vous retrouverez Adam !

Lexa : On espère aussi ! Je vous ramène à la base !

Brennan : J'appelle Marcus !

Jesse : Je commence les plans !

Shalimar : Je ne fais rien !

Shalimar était parti marcher sur la plage, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose pour le moment. Mais surtout la féline avait besoin d'un instant seule pour faire le point car elle était probablement la plus perdue du groupe. Elle marcha un moment, puis s'assit sur le sable et fixa la mer, se laissant bercer par les remous des vagues, son regard perdu dans l'horizon. Soudain tous ses sens furent en éveil, son regard devient or, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun danger, pourtant tout son être frissonnait, elle décida de rentrer mais son corps était tétanisé, elle ne pouvait bouger, sa respiration s'accéléra, le pressentiment de danger s'accroit, elle commença à convulser et s'écroula au sol.

Brennan était sur le départ, il avait salué, Lexa, Jesse compréhensif mais un peu déçu qu'il ne reste pas, après avoir dit au revoir au Docteur Marcus, il se mit à la recherche de Shalimar.

Bren : Jesse, Marcus ! Je ramène Shal, elle est inconsciente !

Marcus : Il faut l'emmener à mon labo et vite ! Lexa appelle Mark qui nous rejoigne là bas !

Cabinet du Docteur Marcus

10 minutes plus tard

L'Hélix plus performant, était surtout plus rapide et ça avait été d'une grande aide vu l'état de Shalimar.

Jesse : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Mark : On a bien créé une molécule pour ralentir l'effet d'autodestruction mais on ne sait pas s'il est efficace !

Lexa : Injectez-lui !

Marcus : Sans l'avoir testé au préalable ! Ca serait risqué !

Lexa : Elle est condamnée comme nous tous et visiblement pour elle c'est plus éminent que pour nous !

Jesse : Marcus s'il vous plait ! On … Je ne supporterais pas une perte de plus !

Marcus : Très bien essayons !

Mark : Il nous faut la stabiliser d'abord !

Marcus : Brennan vient par là ! Tu vas créer tout autour d'elle un champ électrique !

Brennan s'exécuta aussitôt et réussit à la stabiliser, Marcus lui injecta ensuite la molécule, au début rien ne se passa ce qui inquiétait les deux généticiens, Lexa s'était blottit dans les bras de Jesse, ce dernier cherchait réconfort dans le regard de Brennan qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

Mark : Ca marche ! Elle est complètement stable et la molécule s'est multiplié et agit comme un bouclier sur les cellules touchées !

Marcus : Elle est sortit d'affaire pour cette fois !

Le trio de mutants plus conscient que jamais du danger qui planait sur eux, ne pouvait cacher leur soulagement.

…

Plusieurs jours venaient de s'écouler, Jesse et Marcus avaient travaillé non stop sur le nouveau Sanctuaire. Ce soir là, Jesse et Marcus montraient le Sanctuaire avec fierté à Shal et Lexa, il était plus spacieux, plus performants que l'ancien.

Marcus : Les mutant x sont de retour !

Lexa : Oui mais pour combien de temps !

A suivre…

Dr Marcus (305) Sénatrice Morrison (219) Général Sperling (206)

Christina (213) Dr Mark Kearney (209) Cyrus Payton (209)

Megan Morrison (219)


	2. Episode 102 Partie 1

Référence temporel : Cet épisode se passe en parallèle de l'épisode 101. Il se situe dans le temps mi mai et ce déroule sur 2 jours.

Chapitre 2 : Le mystère de la comateuse partie 1

Des bruits de talons résonnaient dans cette partie du bâtiment. Les médecins qui travaillaient se retournèrent.

Une voix : Bonjour Messieurs ! Alors comment ça va ce matin ?

Médecin A: très bien madame ! Merci

La femme : Je parlais de mes petites protégées triple idiot !

Médecin A : Désolé Madame. Elles vont très bien !

La femme : bien, très bien ! Où sont-elles ?

Médecin A : Elles sont parties à leur entraînement madame

Elle sourit.

Médecin B : Madame, votre invitée, aimerait aller marcher autre part que dans sa chambre !

La femme : Et comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin B : Et bien depuis sa sortie de coma, elle va très bien

La femme : Très bien alors laissez-là sortir dans les jardins, se balader où elle veut, sauf le bloc neuf ! J'irai me présenter dans la journée ! Faites appelez le docteur Wong, je veux qu'il me fasse un rapport sur l'état psychologique de notre invitée ainsi que son profil intellectuel et envoyez le voir mes petites protégées

Médecin B : Je ne crois pas que le sujet PD vingt cinq va être très coopérative

Elle ne prit pas le soin de répondre et quitta la pièce, elle savait très bien que la jeune femme ne serait pas coopérative, elle avait été kidnappée, retenu contre sa volonté et forcé à faire un tas de choses, ce qu'elle espérait apprendre de cette entretien c'était son niveau de force de caractère. PD dix huit est plus docile, plus maniable, mais sa relation avec PD vingt cinq la rend aussi imprévisible. Sortant de ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers un autre bâtiment.

A quelques bâtiments de là

Chambre

La porte s'ouvrit, un homme en blouse blanche entra.

L'homme : Comment allez-vous ce matin Melle ?

La jeune femme : cela dépends ! Allez-vous répondre à mes questions ?

L'homme : je peux toujours essayer !

La jeune femme : où suis-je ? Que met-il arrivée ? Où sont mes amis ?

L'homme : une promenade dans notre somptueux jardin, vous ferez-t-il plaisir ?

La jeune femme : ça n'a aucun rapport avec mes questions !

L'homme : désolé, mais je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre

La jeune femme : Habilité ! Ça fait très militaire ! Que se passe-il à la fin ?

L'homme : Notre responsable viendra vous voir dans la journée !

La jeune femme : je ne crois pas non, vous allez me répondre et me répondre tout de suite !

Elle voulut utiliser ses capacités, mais rien ne se passa ou plutôt si, elle hurla de douleur prise par de violents maux de tête.

L'homme : oh, vous avez voulu utiliser votre don ! Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, vous ne croyiez pas qu'une personne aussi puissante que vous alliez pouvoir utiliser ses capacités à sa guise !

La jeune femme : Je veux bien admettre que mes pouvoirs ont considérablement augmentés mais de là, à me craindre !

L'homme ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire, l'espace d'un instant il avait oublié qu'elle ignorait tout. Le temps écoulé, le véritable but de sa présence en ces lieux…. Il déposa les vêtements qu'il tenait sur le lit et quitta la pièce. La jeune femme avait énormément mal à la tête, elle s'installa en tailleur, la méditation était la seule chose qui l'avait toujours calmée, mais alors qu'elle était en pleine séance de méditation elle fut prise d'une crise d'angoisse, le doute s'emparait d'elle. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait fait emmener ici, la craignait il ? La voyait-il comme une potentielle menace ? Pourquoi ne jamais lui en avoir parlé, pourquoi l'avoir trahi ainsi et ses amis… pourquoi ne pas être intervenus ? Comment avaient-ils pu cautionner ça ? Eux aussi l'avaient trahi. Cette conclusion lui était très douloureuse. Ce qui devait être une séance de relaxation était devenue une séance de torture. Elle se leva, enfila les vêtements qu'on était venu lui apporter, ensemble jogging gris clair, côté look, ils avaient encore du travail à faire pensa-t-elle. Puis elle quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le jardin.

 _ **Bâtiment A**_

Voix C : Augmentez l'intensité de l'exercice.

Voix D : Bonjour Messieurs, j'attends votre rapport.

Voix C : PD vingt cinq travaille sur un test d'effort Madame. PD dix huit quand à elle est sur une simulation

La femme : et ?

Voix C : PD dix huit s'en sort bien, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait une simulation sans le projet vingt cinq et le résultat est plus que satisfaisant quant au PD vingt cinq les tests pour le moment ne semble pas la fatiguer mais sa condition féline y est pour beaucoup ! nous avons encore augmenter le rythme.

La femme : Bien ! Très bien !

Voix C: nous avons aussi programmé une confrontation demain avec les meilleurs miliaires d'une base des environs ! Nous sommes persuadés que même sans leurs capacités notre programme d'entraînement, en font les meilleurs !

La femme : Intéressant ! Tenez-moi au courant, je veux y assister !

Voix C : Bien Madame.

 _ **Jardin**_

Elle marchait dans les allées fleuries, humant le parfum des fleurs comme si elle découvrait ou redécouvrait cette odeur. Elle coupa délicatement une rose et continua sa balade, elle ne pouvait expliquer cette sensation mais là à cet instant précis elle était bien tout simplement, elle venait d'arriver devant un kiosque à musique, il était tout de marbre, usé par le temps, la végétation au alentour était venu se l'accaparer et ça n'en rendait le monument que plus magique, elle s'installa sur l'une des petites tables qu'il abritait.

 _Cinq minutes plus tard_

Voix : je vois que vous avez très bon gout ! vous avez choisit le plus bel endroit du parc. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

La jeune femme : ça dépend. Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ? Allez-vous m'apporter des réponses ?

Voix : je suis le docteur Wong, ma spécialité c'est la psychologie et la psychiatrie. Vu que vous avez passé un certain temps, inconsciente, je viens pour vous faire faire un bilan.

La jeune femme : Est-ce le véritable motif de votre visite ou c'est plutôt pour voir à quel point je suis dangereuse ?

Le Dr Wong : Directe et franche, très bien, alors je le serais aussi du moins autant que faire se peut.

Le docteur et la jeune femme parlèrent pendant une demi heure, elle se prêta au jeu tout en gardant le contrôle de la situation du moins pour ce qu'elle savait, il lui donna ensuite un feuillet en trois parties à remplir. Une fois toutes les informations recueillies, il prit congé et partit en direction du bâtiment central.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? se demanda t elle, ça devient de plus en plus inquiétant.

 _ **Bâtiment central**_

 _ **Bureau du Dr Wong**_

Ce dernier était entrain de rédiger son rapport. La porte s'ouvrit, il releva la tête.

Dr Wong : Melle Davidson ! Je sais que vous êtes la patronne cependant vous serez il possible à l'avenir de frapper avant d'entrer !

Melle Davidson : Docteur Wong, comme vous l'avez si intelligemment souligné, je suis la patronne et donc par conséquent va et vient à ma guise.

Dr Wong : je le conçois bien mais imaginez que je me trouvâtes dans une situation délicate.

Melle Davidson : Du genre ?

Dr Wong : et bien, entrain de satisfaire un désir, de m'adonner un peu de plaisir…

Melle Davidson : Et bien très cher docteur si l'envie de vous masturber vous prenez ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre maintenant que vous voilà rassurer sur ce point pourrions-nous s'il vous plait revenir à un cadre plus professionnel ? Avez-vous parlé à notre jeune invité ?

Dr Wong : euh.. oui je lui ai effectivement parlé j'étais d'ailleurs entrain de taper mon rapport.

Elle prit place sur la chaise et croisa les jambes, laissant l'une de ses cuisses se dévoiler de par sa jupe fendue. La gorge du docteur s'était resserrée devant ce spectacle et il eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

Dr Wong : Pour elle, la vie est une aventure passionnante : en aucun cas elle ne la boude. Les vicissitudes de l'existence ont très peu d'emprise sur son moral, car elle est animée d'un enthousiasme toujours renouvelé. Si elle tombe, elle se relève le plus vite possible et reprend sa marche comme si rien n'était arrivé. Son esprit est constamment en éveil. On ne pourrait que s'étonner de son pouvoir de s'étonner et de s'intéresser à tout et à tous. Détestant l'oisiveté, il lui faut toujours faire quelque chose ou rêver très fort à quelque chose. Elle ressent constamment un besoin impérieux d'agir, de prendre des initiatives. Elle aime aussi souvent à jouer de l'ambiguïté, du mystère, et à ce montrer capable de demeurer en toute circonstance la maîtresse du jeu. S'il est une constante de sa personnalité, c'est décidément sa faculté de pousser ses actes jusqu'à leurs conséquences extrêmes. Elle présumera donc généralement de ses forces et refusera de tenir compte de ses limites. Il lui arrive régulièrement de commettre des excès dans un domaine ou dans un autre. Elle est téméraire et très volontaire. Elle a du caractère, elle sait encaisser les coups, et n'est pas du genre à se plaindre. Si elle connait des épreuves, elle se gardera bien de le montrer. Obstinément attachée à ce qu'elle croit, elle cède difficilement aux idées des autres, ce qui lui donne la réputation d'être têtue. La confiance est pour elle primordiale. Obtenir sa confiance n'est pas chose facile, et gare à celui qui l'aurait reçue et ne s'en serait pas montré digne.

Melle Davidson : interressant !

Dr Wong : du côté professionnel, quelle que soit la profession qu'elle a choisie de plein gré ou qui lui a été imposée par les circonstances, elle l'exerce avec ardeur et dévotion. Sa capacité de s'adapter à son travail et d'en tirer les meilleures satisfactions est vraiment extraordinaire. Dotée d'une aisance intellectuelle certaine, elle peut très bien devenir l'un des moteurs susceptibles de modifier un climat de travail qui a tendance à sombrer dans la morosité. Pour cela, elle utilise son arme favorite : l'humour. C'est cet humour, voire parfois l'ironie, qui lui permet de prendre du recul dans la vie de tous les jours et de relativiser les événements quotidiens désagréables ou inattendus. Sa grande capacité de travail, sa ténacité, sa patience dans la poursuite d'un objectif choisi l'aide beaucoup dans sa vie. Les obstacles ne l'effraient pas ; bien au contraire, ils sont pour elle des stimulants. S'ils n'existent pas, elle chercherait probablement à en créer. Il n'est pas de défi qu'elle ne soit tentée de relever. S'il lui faut du temps pour se mettre à un travail, rien ne peut l'arrêter une fois qu'elle y est décidée.

Melle Davidson : Bien, très bien, merci pour vos lumières ! je vous laisse aller rencontrer mes deux protégées.

Dr Wong : Des choses à me dire sur elles ?

Melle Davidson : je préfère vous laisser les découvrir.

Elle quitta le sourire aux lèvres le bureau du docteur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on frappa à sa porte, il venait de finir de rédiger son rapport.

Dr Wong : Entrez !

Une jeune femme rousse apparut, elle portait un top moulant noir et un caleçon en stretch de sport.

Dr Wong : Asseyez-vous, vous devez être PD dix huit !

La jeune femme : Je suis Karelle mais ici on m'appelle PD vingt cinq

Dr Wong : J'avais rendez-vous avec PD dix huit

Karelle : Nexia était en nage, elle a refusé de venir avant d'avoir pris une douche

Dr Wong : Et vous non ?

Karelle : Soyons réaliste, je suis ici contre ma volonté, obligez de faire un tas de chose que je n'ai pas forcément envie de faire alors pourquoi faire un effort, vous n'êtes pas un super beau gosse encore moins un super héros venu me sauver donc même avec un sac poubelle sur la tête je serais venue !

Dr Wong : donc vous ne voulez faire aucun effort envers nous, mais c'est avant tout pour vous, vous n'avez donc pas de respect pour vous ?

Karelle : Redescendez sur terre, je suis enfermée ici, je passe mon temps à transpirer, où entre quatre murs de couleurs indéfinissable qui me servent de chambre de plus pour mes tenues vestimentaires se limitent à un ensemble top court gris qui me sert de pyjama et à trois tenues comme celle que je porte, blanche grise et noire, alors côté féminité, tendance et compagnie il faudra repasser !

Dr Wong : Asseyez-vous et parlez moi de vous histoire que j'apprenne à vous connaître.

Karelle : vous êtes Docteur en quoi déjà ?

Dr Wong (fièrement) : En psychologie et psychiatrie !

Karelle : nous y voilà, je trouvais étrange aucun spécimen de votre espèce ne soit encore venue ! Sympa votre bureau !

Tout en lui désignant de nouveau la chaise il ajouta : si nous commencions maintenant !

Karelle : Rassurez-moi, vous n'attendez pas que je coopère ?

Dr Wong : Melle Davidson vous a donné l'ordre de venir à cet entretien il me semble ?

Karelle : Vous vous êtes nouveau et elle ne vous a visiblement pas parlé de moi ! Davidson fantasme toute éveillée, elle pense être le marionnettiste et nous les pantins, son problème c'est que je suis un pantin indiscipliné !

Dr Wong : Melle Davidson n'est pas le genre de femme à qui on dit non

Karelle : Vous êtes bien un homme, elle vous intimide, vous fait peur et je suis prête à parier que vous travailler pour elle mais pas de votre plein gré ! Que voulez-vous qu'elle me fasse ? Me priver de nourriture, elle sait que je peux tenir plusieurs jours avant de commencer à m'affaiblir et elle ne prendra pas ce risque vu que j'ai des tests importants à passer, me torturer ? Être ici c'est déjà une torture en soi. Toutefois, je la connais assez pour savoir de quoi elle est capable donc j'essayerai de coopérer avec vous.

Le soulagement pouvait se lire dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, Karelle avait vu juste il n'était pas ici de son plein gré, et Melle Davidson avait été très explicite sur les conséquences d'un éventuel échec.

Karelle : Alors que voulez –vous savoir ?

Dr Wong : comment vous sentez vous ?

Karelle (jouant avec le coupe papier du docteur) : J'ai les nerfs !

Dr Wong : Vous êtes en colère pourquoi ?

Karelle : C'est une plaisanterie ?...Ok je joue le jeu… Je me suis faite enlever, on a modifié mon ADN et je suis séquestrée ici, j'ai besoin de bouger et je suis enfermée, je ne vois presque personne ou toujours les mêmes tests, les journées sont routinières…

Dr Wong : Qu'est ce que le fait être différente vous fait peur ?

Karelle : Au début oui, maintenant non, enfin c'est différent je suis en harmonie avec moi-même, bien sûr je ne suis pas sereine car je sais ma puissance. Ce qui m'énerve aussi c'est qu'elle connait mes capacités, elle sait que je pourrais tout faire exploser mais elle sait aussi que je ne le ferrais jamais car ça serait lui donner ce qu'elle veut, elle veut que je sois un parfait soldat à tuer et ça je ne le serais jamais.

Dr Wong : Le fait qu'elle est un certain contrôle sur vous, vous énerve ?

Karelle : L'entretien es finit.

Dr Wong : Non attendez, changeons de sujet parlez-moi de vous

Karelle : Que voulez-vous savoir

Dr Wong : votre enfance, votre vie avant

Karelle : rien de bien intéressant

Dr Wong : Laissez-moi en juger

Karelle : mon père battait ma mère, il a sombrait dans l'alcool, ma mère soumise s'est affaiblie de par les coups et je me suis élevée seule, faisant de ma scolarité mon unique priorité. Vers 16 ans je me suis interposé, mon père a levé la main sur moi et apparemment j'ai fugué. Mon père a fini par tuer ma mère et je suis allée vivre avec mon oncle, puis j'ai été enlevée fin de l'histoire.

Dr Wong : pourquoi le apparemment dans votre monologue

Karelle : j'ai eut un accident et j'ai oublié les 9 mois de ma fugue.

Dr Wong : et ça ne vous travaille pas

Karelle : je ne peux rien y faire, on va en rester là

Elle reposa le coup papier et sortit, retournant à ses quartiers. Sur le chemin, elle capta une conversation entre deux médecins

« -Elle va aller lui parler maintenant !

-Elle va avoir un choc… »

 _Jardin_

Il faut que je sorte d'ici pensa t elle

Une voix dans sa tête : je peux t'y aider !

La jeune femme : qui a dit ça ?

La voix : ne cherche pas autour de toi, il y a personne ! Elle arrive, je te laisse, on se retrouvera !

La femme : Bonjour Melle !

La jeune femme se retourne alors : Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme : peu importe qui je suis ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

La jeune femme : en prison ! Que me voulez vous ?

La femme : ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous veux que du bien ! Sinon pourquoi vous avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine !

La jeune femme : Sauver de la mort ! Où sont les autres ?

La femme : Pas la moindre idée ! Entrain de vivre leur vie, morts…

La jeune femme : Que me voulez-vous ?

La femme : J'ai de grands projets pour vous !

La jeune femme : Alors je ne suis pas ici à la demande d'Adam ?

La femme : Grand Dieu, non et il serait furieux s'il vous savez ici ! Que ça ne vous donne pas l'idée de rentrer en contact avec vos amis, un vous vous verriez du mal, deux ils ne vous croiraient pas pour eux vous n'êtes plus qu'un souvenir. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison et dans votre nouvelle vie.

La jeune femme tenta littéralement de sauter à la gorge de son interlocuteur mais la femme avait anticipé sa réaction est déjà deux gardes la tenait fermement. La femme partit afficha un grand sourire machiavélique.

Bureau du Docteur Wong

Une voix : Puis- je entrer ?

Dr Wong : Oui entrer Melle, vous devez être le projet dix huit !

La jeune femme : Oui même si ce n'est pas mon nom de baptême !

Dr Wong : Je suis le Dr Wong

PD dix huit : C'est bien, vous devez être dans les bonnes grâces de la folle furieuse !

Dr Wong : Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

PD dix huit : Regardez un peu autour de vous, votre bureau c'es le grand luxe, canapé et fauteuil grand confort, bibliothèque design, un bureau classe, ambiance chaleureuse..

Dr Wong : je ne suis pas dans les bonnes grâces de Melle Davidson, il s'avère juste que je lui ai informé de ma façon de travailler, créer une atmosphère sereine, chaleureuse et de confiance…

PD dix huit : Rassurez-moi vous n'avez pas dit toutes ses conneries à Karelle ?

Dr Wong : Et bien, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui vous choque mais pour le psy que je suis ces notions sont primordiales

PD dix huit : Vous êtes Psy, de mieux en mieux, Karelle a dû adorer !

Dr Wong : Elle a été très coopérative !

PD dix huit : Je n'en doute pas ! Mais sérieusement, toutes les personnes vivant ici sont retenues prisonnières, parquées entre quatre murs pour le coté confiance et chaleur il faudra repasser.

Dr Wong : Intéressant votre façon de parler, ça me rappelle une personne, cela dit son corps était plus en phase avec son parler contrairement à vous. Elle est sûr d'elle et vous essayez d'en faire autant la plupart du temps vu que vous êtes avec elle, votre manque d'assurance passe inaperçu, mais là votre posture est sur la défensive, vous êtes tendue !

PD dix huit : C'est vrai que j'exagère, j'ai une situation de rêve. On échange si vous voulez ?

Le docteur sourit puis enchaina : Alors comment vivez-vous votre situation ici ?

Nexia : J'adore ma vie ici, ma chambre est splendide, les personnels très….professionels, la directrice, Monique et moi on est comme les deux doigts de la main.

Dr Wong : je crois que son prénom est Dominique !

Nexia : oui Monique, Dominique c'est pareil !

Dr Wong : d'accord, je vois vous avez décidé de vous cacher derrière l'ironie et l'agressivité, pourquoi pas, bien que ça confirme ma première opinion !

Nexia : Première opinion !

Dr Wong : je sens que vous êtes pas loin de vouloir me sauter à la gorge, donc pour faire retomber la tension, je vais vous laisser seule pour remplir le test quand vous aurez fini laissez-le sur mon bureau.

Le Docteur Wong sortit de son bureau et prit la direction du self, en chemin il rencontra Karelle.

Dr Wong : Projet vingt cinq, je voulais justement vous voir !

Elle ne sembla pas lui répondre, il l'appela une nouvelle fois mais aucune réponse finalement il utilisa son prénom, elle se retourna et s'arrêta pour attendre qu'il atteigne son niveau.

Karelle : Oui Dr Wong ?

Dr Wong : j'aurais une ou deux questions à vous poser si vous le voulez bien !

Karelle : Bien que notre entretien soit terminé et que je n'ai donc aucune obligation de vous répondre, vous y avez mis la forme donc je vous écoute !

Dr Wong : Votre amie a semblé surprise de la façon dont vous vous êtes comporté lors de notre entretien, je me demande donc si vous avez joué un rôle avec moi.

Karelle : vous êtes psy à vous de me le dire !

Dr Wong : La vérité c'est que je n'arrive pas à le déterminer.

Karelle : J'adore jouer, déstabiliser les autres mais pour vous c'est autre chose, vous n'êtes pas une menace, un danger, alors j'ai pu vous montrer une facette de moi, celle d'une fille calme et posée.

Dr Wong : Une facette ?!

Une voix : oui elle n'est pas toute seule dans sa tête, je dirais même que ça se bouscule là dedans ! J'ai fini on va manger ?

Karelle : Je t'attendais justement Nexia !

Bureau de Melle Davidson

Davidson : Entrez !

L'homme : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

Davidson : Quoi ?

L'homme : C'est à propos de notre invitée !

Davidson : Il y a un problème ?

L'homme : non, je voulais juste savoir si nous l'a gardions à la clinique, où si elle prenait possession de ses nouveaux quartiers ?

Davidson : Oui, montrez lui sa nouvelle demeure et laissa là allez au mess manger avec les autres, demandez aux gardes de la veiller, elle ne doit pour le moment absolument pas prendre contact avec Projet vingt cinq et dix huit.

Bâtiment central

Self

Nexia : Salut Angela, on peut s'asseoir ?

Angela : oui bien sur ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

Nexia : Nous devons aller nous mesurer à des militaires demain ! Et toi ?

Karelle : Tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Angela : elle m'a fait travailler une partie de la nuit pour que je maitrise mon corps astral et ce matin à huit heures, nous avons été évalué sur un test physique.

Nexia : Parfois je me demande si elle ne veut pas nous tuer !

Karelle : Tu sais bien qu'elle a tout pouvoir sur nous (enfin c'est ce qu'elle espère) donc si tu dois mourir mieux vaut il que ce soit par elle te répondrait-elle !

Nexia : Elle devrait peut être consulté le docteur Wong !

Karelle : A son niveau, ce n'est pas une psychothérapie qu'il lui faut.

Angela : Hélas l'euthanasie pour démence chronique n'a pas encore été légalisée.

Nexia : Mais on peut toujours y rêver, ça défoule !

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

Angela : Tien une nouvelle !

Karelle : C'est pas vraiment une nouvelle, c'est la comateuse.

Nexia : Je n'envie pas sa place, se réveiller pour découvrir qu'on est en enfer, je connais !

Angela : Certains bruits de couloir disent qu'elle faisait partie d'une organisation secrète

Nexia : Pas si secrète que ça visiblement !

Karelle : Quelques chose me dit que ce coup là Dominique l'a préparé depuis longtemps.

Angela : On pourrait peut être allé la voir, seule à cette table, j'ai peine pour elle !

Karelle : Le nombre de gardes à doubler, étrange !

Nexia : Elle est peut être super puissante, c'est probablement par sécurité.

Karelle : Où pour éviter qu'on s'approche d'elle… On est quand même isolé des autres.

Angela : pas bête, même si vous contournez les interdits !

Nexia : Ben les interdits c'est fait pour être bravés.

Karelle : Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire !

L'alarme retentit, c'était l'alarme émeute, effectivement dans la cours, deux blocs de mutants étaient entrain de se battre, Nexia, Angela et Karelle étaient partis dehors.

Nexia : Tu paris sur qui ?

Angela : Les gardes, ils sont biens armés !

A suivre…


	3. Episode 102 Partie 2

Episode 102 : Le mystère de la comateuse 2ième Partie

Karelle remarqua que la mystérieuse nouvelle quittait les lieux, elle ne l'avait même pas vu rejoindre la cour, elle voulu la suivre pour tenter une approche mais son attention fut attirée par la remarque d'Angela. Elle regarda au milieu de la cour, les gardes étaient armés avec des neutralisateur ultra puissant, Karelle avait déjà vu les désastres de cette arme, 3 mutants en étaient morts, 2 autres marqués à vie. A l'aide d'une pirouette elle se positionna entre les mutants et les gardes, elle fit apparaître un hologramme de Ben, un mutant du même bloc qu'elle, afin d'utiliser son pouvoir, générer des champs de force. De sa main gauche, elle stoppa l'avancer des gardes grâce au champ de force, elle pivota son corps afin de voir le groupe de mutant qui avait cessé de se battre pour faire front ensemble contre les gardes. Le regard de la jeune mutante était foudroyant.

Karelle : Idiot ! Vous êtes dans le même camp, alors au lieu de vous battre entre aidez-vous, on a le même ennemi. Ressaisissez-vous sinon la prochaine fois vous regretterez que ces gardes ne se soient pas occupés de vous !

Un des gardes : Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, où vous subirez le même sort !

Karelle relâcha le champ de force et sourit, invita les gardes à attaquer s'ils le souhaitaient.

Le garde : Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! Nous sommes une vingtaine !

Karelle : J'avoue ce n'est pas très équitable pour vous, mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous amocher.

Une voix : Stop !

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix, c'était Dominique.

Dominique : Retournez à vos postes Messieurs !

Karelle la regardait droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le garde : Madame, elle mérite une correction !

Dominique : J'ai dit non et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !

Karelle : Vous devriez la remercie, elle se soucis de vous et vous sauve la vie, les bons et loyaux toutous ça cours pas les rues !

Dominique (se laissant emporter par sa fierté) : Aucun rapport, des hommes comme eux, je n'ai qu'à me baisser pour les ramasser !

Karelle : aie ça, ça fait mal ! C'est donc pour moi ! Evidemment vous ne voulez pas abimer votre jouet !

Puis elle quitta la cour sous le regard de Dominique et de tous les mutants présents. Dans le self notre mystérieuse inconnue finissait son dessert, Karelle arriva devant l'entrée et aussitôt deux gardes arrivèrent pour lui demander de sortir, détail qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme lui faisant comprendre qu'on voulait éviter le contact entre ces deux là.

Karelle : Depuis quand le mess à des heures de passage ?

Le garde : Il n'en a pas !

Karelle : dans ce cas, posez-vous !

Le garde : non, revenez plus tard !

Karelle : J'ai un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer et vu que vous êtes les obstacles entre ma tasse de chocolat chaud et moi, ils se pourraient que vous deveniez mes défouloirs !

Les deux gardes ne se bougèrent pas, les yeux de Karelle devinrent orangés puis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle neutralisa les deux gardes.

Karelle : Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenu !

Elle se dirigea vers la machine et se fit son chocolat. La jeune femme n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Karelle la regarda et ajouta (dans la tête de la jeune femme) : Maintenant tu peux mettre un visage sur la voix ! On ferra plus ample connaissance plus tard, elle arrive !

Dominique : Que s'est il passé ici ?

Karelle : Ne jamais se mettre entre une femme et son besoin de chocolat ! J'espère qu'ils auront retenu la leçon ! Quel est le programme de l'après midi ?

Dominique : Vous commencez sérieusement à dépasser les limites !

Karelle : Va falloir vous y faire car effectivement je commence !

Dominique leva la main pour la frapper mais Karelle lui attrapa le bras et lui serra, son regard était noir. Le Docteur Wong arriva à ce moment là.

Dr Wong : Karelle !

La jeune femme respira profondément et lâcha le bras.

Karelle : Je serais en salle d'entrainement numéro 2 !

Nexia et Angela qui revenait de dehors la virent partir d'un pas pressé et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Dr Wong : Vous êtes folle ! Son père était violent, c'est le genre de situation qu'elle ne tolère pas ! Elle aurait pu vous tuer !

Dominique : Je l'ignorais !

Dr Wong : il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorer semble t il !

Dominique : d'où votre présence !

Dr Wong : Allons dans mon bureau !

Dominique était furieuse, une fois dans le bureau du docteur et la porte fermée, elle lui hurla dessus comme une hystérique, lui reprochant son intervention et surtout sa façon d'être intervenu, osez la traiter de folle. Le docteur Wong s'excusa lui expliquant qu'en voyant la situation, la réaction avait été immédiate et non réfléchit. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère et envoya toute les affaires du bureau valdingué puis quitta le bureau. Dans le plus grand silence, le Dr Wong commença à ranger mais la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Dominique (désignant le canapé et le fauteuil) : Assis !

Wong s'exécuta rapidement et en silence.

Dominique : Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

Wong : Puis-je parler en toute franchise ?

Dominique : vous pouvez toujours essayer !

Wong : D'abord parlons de leur personnalité. Karelle ….

Dominique : Qui ça ?!

Wong : Projet 25. Elle a un fort caractère, elle est vraiment très intéressante et complexe. Elle se veut forte je pense que c'est juste un masque pour cacher de profondes blessures et j'espère avoir l'occasion d'en découvrir plus.

Dominique : Si elle était battu ça se comprends.

Wong : Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?

Dominique : n'y pensez même pas ! Continuez

Wong : En faite, aucune preuve sur les rapports de violences envers elle, seulement sur sa mère et toujours d'après les rapports le jour où il a levé la main sur elle, elle a fugué ! Cela dit voyant une personne qu'elle aimait se faire violenter et être incapable de la protéger peu expliquer son caractère.

Dominique : et sa tendance à la surprotection

Wong : effectivement. Elle a conscience de la puissance qu'elle détient et en à peur mais elle lutte tout les jours contre cette peur paradoxalement vous qui êtes à l'origine de son nouveau problème, elle connait vos capacités mais n'a pas peur de s'opposer à vous, elle a une façon de se jouer des gens fascinante, en quelques secondes, elle arrive à capter l'essentiel d'eux et ensuite adapte sa façon d'être en conséquences.

Dominique : Oui j'avoue que c'est une chose qui me fascine chez elle, suivant qui elle a en face, elle n'est pas la même, elle endosse avec facilité une multitude de personnalité. Pour ce qui est de s'opposer à moi, croyiez moi, elle ne s'y exerce pas trop

Wong : La deuxième jeune femme est assez différente, elle a une mauvaise image d'elle, Et si elle se montre agressive envers les personnes qui gravitent autour de vous, c'est par colère. A l'inverse, les personnes pour qui elle a de l'estime, elle se sent dans l'obligation de les charmer, de ne pas décevoir comme avec son amie, elle a beaucoup de mal à s'accepter et à tendance à se dévaloriser, je pense que ça remonte à un problème dans l'enfance. En Karelle, elle voit les bases de sa fondation pour se reconstruire.

Dominique : l'autre voit, une personne à protéger, faire ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire avec sa mère.

Wong : Exacte. D'où ce lien particulier entre elle. Séparé, elles sont fortes mais ensemble, elles sont efficaces.

Dominique : Pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne les ai pas séparés ?!

Wong : Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ou plutôt non, je peux vous donnez une directive, des conseils qui pourraient vous aider à les rendre plus dociles donc plus efficaces.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

Dominique : Et bien je vous écoute !

Wong : Commencez puisse qu'elles sont importantes pour vous, par le montrer qu'elles sont des personnes et non des choses qui vous appartiennent, appelez les par leur prénoms comme vous le faites avec d'autres mutants. Ensuite, ce sont des femmes, elles sont besoin de se sentir femme.

Dominique : Très bien je vois ! J'en prends note ! Je veux une évaluation régulière de tous mes…. Enfants mais plus particulièrement de notre nouvelle venue, Angela, et mes deux….Karelle et Nexia.

Karelle était en salle d'entrainement n°2, ce qui correspondait à la salle de boxe et arts martiaux. La jeune mutante tapait comme une furie dans le sac de sable suspendus, Angela et Nexia la regardaient faire sans trop oser parler, finalement Angela se risqua, elle s'approcha du sac qui bouger plus ou moins et fit pilier avec son corps puis elle ajouta : «Tu veux en parler ?»

Karelle : Il y a rien à dire ! Je me maitrise de moins en moins alors que ça devrait être le contraire !

Une voix : Et c'est ma faute, je m'en excuse !

Nexia qui était entrain de boire, recracha toute son eau.

Nexia : Pincez-moi je rêve…. Aie !

Angela : Tu as demandé !

La voix : je veux tellement que vous soyez capable de vous défendre que je vous pousse et j'en oublie le reste..

Karelle : A quoi vous jouez Dominique ?

Dom : Rien, je viens juste vous annoncer que le programme de l'après-midi à changer ! Suivez-moi…

Les filles peu habituées à ce genre de situation était perplexe et n'avait pas bougées.

Dom (Sur un ton sec) : Allez venez !

Angela : Là je la reconnais !

Les filles arrivèrent dans une partie du centre qu'elles ne connaissaient pas et pour cause c'était les quartiers privés de Dominique. Elles se regardèrent tour à tour interrogatives.

Dom : C'est 3 personnes ici présentes sont là pour vous, elles vont s'occuper de vous ! D'abord séance dans jacuzzi, ensuite massage relaxant et réparateur après quoi vous irait fondre dans la cabine de sauna, ensuite un nouveau massage soin pour le corps, vous allez être bichonnés de la tête au pied. Je viendrais vous rechercher vers 18 heures, profitez s'en bien !

Karelle : Où est le piège ?

Melle Davidson ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle quitta les lieux laissant les filles à leurs réflexions.

Nexia : ça c'est un emploi du temps divin.

Karelle : ça cache quelque chose !

Angela : Elle s'est cogné la tête violemment et ne se rappelle plus que c'est une garce de première !

Karelle : Ou c'est encore un de ces plans !

Nexia : On saura bien assez tôt pourquoi ce revirement de situation en attendant profitons s'en.

Karelle : Des fois ton insouciance me fait peur.

Nexia : Ecoute ça fait 9 mois qu'on est au régime alors pour une fois qu'on a du gâteau autant en profiter !

Angela : Jolie métaphore !

Ne pensant plus à l'étrange comportement de Davidson, les filles profitèrent pleinement de leur après-midi, elles se faisaient bichonner et se sentait de nouveau femme ce qui n'était pas désagréable. 18 heures approchait et les soins touchaient à leur fin, Karelle était aux anges non seulement les massages avaient permis à son corps meurtri par les entrainements de récupérer plus vite mais en plus, on avait redonné une beauté à ses cheveux partie de son corps qu'elle adorait, sa belle chevelure rousse et frisée.

Une voix : Melles, il est temps !

Nexia : Et dire que pendant un instant je pensais être au paradis

Karelle : Adieu le paradis et bon retour en enfer

Angela : Et bien retournons dans nos quartiers…

Dom : Non ! Nous allons dans la salle de briefing

Les filles se regardèrent.

Karelle : il est là le piège, elle nous a dorlotés car maintenant nous allons devoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

Dominique prit une grande inspiration et ignora la remarque. La salle de briefing était remplie de vêtements et chaussures.

Dom : J'ai fait venir ses deux vendeuses qui travaillent dans le magasin pour jeunes le plus en vogue de la ville, elles sont venues avec différents modèles, vous pouvez choisir chacune 4 tenues différentes, 3 paires de chaussures et 7 tenues de sous vêtements de votre choix !

Karelle : A quoi vous jouez, nous sommes que des pantins pour vous et d'un coup d'un seul, vous nous bichonnez, nous offrez des vêtements ! Montrez votre vrai visage Davidson, dévoilez votre jeu.

Dom : Choisissez donc des tenues au lieu de chercher la petite bête

Karelle (pour elle-même) : Tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir…

Pendant ce temps

Bâtiment G

La mystérieuse inconnue : Excusez-moi ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Un garde : Que se passe t il ?

La mystérieuse inconnue : Pour un hôtel grand luxe, vos activités sont très limitées serait il possible d'avoir un livre ou deux histoire de passer le temps.

Le garde : Je vais me renseigner !

La mystérieuse inconnue : C'est une blague ! Me dîtes pas que vous devais demander l'autorisation à la blondasse pour me donner un livre !

Le garde : Ecoutez il y a des règles !

La jeune femme : Quoi vous avez peur que je me suicide avec, c'est sur je pourrais les manger !

Le garde : Calmez-vous ! Je vais faire appeler Madame !

Sa colère était intense, elle sentait sa rage bouillir en elle. Non seulement elle était prisonnière dans cet endroit coupé du monde, mais en plus elle n'avait aucune information, depuis quand, que sont devenus les autres, le seul souvenir qu'elle avait c'était l'explosion de Naxcom. Avaient-ils survécu ? Sa colère grandissait à mesure que les questions et doutes immergés. Le garde avait appelé à l'aide, deux médecins et trois gardes étaient arrivaient, plus ils essayaient de lui parler pour la calmer plus sa rage augmentait, elle se mit à hurler saisit par une violente douleur à la tête. Bientôt, son lit, le petit meuble et la chaise qui habillé sa chambre se mirent à léviter. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés.

Salle de débriefing

Un homme entra et vint murmurer à l'oreille de Dominique mais c'était sans compter sur les capacités félines de Nexia et Karelle.

L'homme : On a un problème avec Melle DeLauro ! Elle est incontrôlable !

Dominique (à voix basse) : Isolez tous les mutants, placez deux gardes ici. (A voix haute) : Karelle veuillez me suivre !

Karelle : Je n'ai pas finis de choisir mes fringues !

Dominique : Suivez-moi !

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent un garde était au sol inconscient, les 2 autres les docteurs voltigeaient dans les airs. Dominique demanda à Karelle de rester en arrière

Karelle (amusée) : C'est la nouvelle attraction du centre ?

Dominique : Soyez sérieuse !

Le Dr Wong arriva à ce moment là.

Wong : Qu'es ce qui se passe ici ?

Karelle : Pas la moindre idée, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps ça va être amusant !

Wong : Que vois-je ! Vous souriez !

Karelle : et oui ça m'arrive, je peux aussi être charmante, courtoise et j'en passe

Wong : J'espère pouvoir découvrir cette facette de vous ?

Karelle : Ni compter pas trop !

Dominique (s'adressant à un des docteurs) : Comment est ce possible ?

Le docteur : Je vous avais dit que cela pouvait comporter des risques. C'est une psionic très puissante par conséquent son subconscient

Karelle : Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Dominique : Je voudrais que vous la calmiez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal !

Karelle : vous pouvez me la refaire ! Pas de tuerie ? Zut moi qui pour une fois en avais envie !

Dominique : La rigolade est finie !

Karelle : Attention, tous au garde à vous le chef à parler ! Son prénom ?

Dominique : vous n'en avez pas besoin !

Karelle : son prénom ?

Dominique : Emma ! vous êtes satisfaite ?

Karelle : Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Dominique : Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous le dire

Karelle : Vous m'avez fait télé-empathique, je ressens votre inquiétude et votre peur, ce n'est pas une simple mutante qui disjoncte, alors si vous voulez ma coopération, montrez l'exemple !

Karelle prenait un malin plaisir à obliger Dominique à parler car en réalité, elle ressentait la colère, la douleur et la peur d'Emma, mais pour une fois que Davidson allait être obligé de lui livrer ses secrets la belle rousse n'allait pas sans priver. L'impuissance de Davidson était jubilatoire pour la jeune femme.

Karelle : Je peux vous donner un coup de main ?

Elle fit apparaitre un hologramme d'un mutant du même bloc qu'elle, il était télépathe. Elle savait que Dominique parlerait, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'on puisse utiliser un pouvoir sur elle.

Dominique : Très bien, vous avez gagné, je vais tous vous dire !

Karelle sourit.

Dominique : Melle DeLauro est une mutante télé-empathique créer par Génome x, elle est télé-empathique de niveau 3, lorsque nous l'avons récupérer, j'ai stabilisé son ADN.

Karelle : Et ?

Dominique : C'est tout !

Karelle : hou la vilaine menteuse ! Je suis télé-empathique de niveau 3 et je n'ai pas avec ce don la capacité de faire voltiger objet et personne !

Dominique rageait de l'intérieur. Tout en jubilant, elle entra en contact télépathique avec la jeune mutante comme elle l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée, hélas elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps et devait revenir à plusieurs repris car le flot de sentiments émanant de la jeune femme était tellement intense que Karelle avait du mal à gérer. Cependant, ses courtes mais nombreuses interventions avaient réussit à mettre la mutante en confiance ce qui était plutôt un bon point, elle l'avait même réussi à l'apaiser un peu, les gardes et docteurs avaient même regagné le sol.

Dominique : il se peut que par la même occasion nous ayons améliorés son ADN…

Karelle : On commence à chauffer !

Wong : Améliorer son ADN ?!

Karelle : modification de l'ADN, entrainant une mutation engendrant des capacités extraordinaires ! Nous y voilà, continuez l'histoire commence à devenir passionnante.

Dominique : C'est bon vous avez tout ce qui vous faut ?

Karelle sentait qu'Emma était à bout, colère grandissante, douleur grandissante et la conversation télépathique qu'elle avait depuis 10 bonnes minutes ne semblaient ne plus vraiment l'aider.

Karelle (pour elle-même) : Tiens encore un peu Emma on y est presque ! Accroches-toi ! (à haute voix) : Davidson !

La jeune mutante commençait à perdre plus que patience, elle fixait Davidson et une boule blanche apparut.

Dominique : Je pense que vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois ! Un accident est si vite arrivé, vous le pardonneriez-vous si certaines personnes étaient blessées ou pire !

Karelle qui jusque là tenait tête à Davidson, baissa la tête, son onde disparut. Le Dr Wong, nouveau venue dans l'équipe de Dominique fut troubler par se changement radical de comportement de la jeune mutante et en même temps il trouvait ça intéressant déformation professionnelle. Karelle essayait de cacher le plus possible son état de stress mais tous empathiques étant dans les parages pouvait ressentir, sa peur, son inquiétude, sa colère et sa rage refoulée. Bien que dans un état second, Emma ressentit ce flot de sentiments, d'un naturel enclin à la protection des autres et se sentant en confiance avec la jeune mutante, elle s'apaisa, retrouvant doucement son calme. Bien que d'apparence calme, aucun docteur ne se risqua à s'en approcher seul.

Dominique : Impressionnant ! Vous êtes arrivés à attirer son attention et elle s'est calmée. Retournez finir de choisir vos vêtements et ensuite retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau.

Karelle s'exécuta mais tout son être sentait un danger planer. Où était le piège ? Elles les avaient dorloté toute la journée, et là alors qu'elle l'avait défilé devant un grand nombre de personnes, elle s'en sortait avec un léger avertissement verbal. Non tout ceci n'était pas normal.

Deux gardes furent envoyés tenir Emma pendant qu'un docteur tremblant lui injecta un tranquillisant, après quoi elle fut isolée dans chambre sous la surveillance de gardes armés. Dominique se dirigea vers son bureau pour se faire, elle devait passer devant le réfectoire, traverser une dérivation de la cours et enfin atteindre ses quartiers et son bureau, tous les mutants avaient été contenus en deux zones, le réfectoire et la cour. Arrivée devant le mess, la scientifique se stoppa, elle balaya la salle du regard pour finir par le poser sur un mutant.

Dominique ( le désignant du doigt) : Toi suis-moi !

Le pauvre mutant s'exécuta tremblant et en silence, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour l'irriter et surtout ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Arrivée dans son bureau, elle ferma la porte et se retourna sur le mutant complètement tétanisé et pour cause toutes les personnes entrées dans ce bureau n'en était jamais ressorties dans le même état qu'à leur entrée.

Dominique : Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger ! Viens donc t'asseoir sur mon siège !

Le mutant ne bougeait pas.

Dominique ( sur un ton ferme) : j'ai dit assis

Assis à son bureau, sur son fauteuil à roulette, il essayait de garder son calme bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire littéralement dessus. Debout derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour réaction immédiate de faire se raidir le jeune homme.

Dominique (commençant à lui masser les épaules) : Du calme, détends-toi !

Tout en continuant de le masser, elle lui parla : Tu as le pouvoir t'empêcher n'importe quel psionic de pénétrer l'esprit et le cœur des gens c'est ça ?

Le mutant : oui Madame !

Dominique : Bien, très bien ! Je vais avoir la visite d'une jeune femme dans un moment, une psionic, je veux que tu l'empêche d'avoir accès à mes émotions d'avoir accès à moi !

Le mutant : je vais essayer madame !

Dominique fit tourner le fauteuil de façon à voir le visage du mutant, elle positionnant ses bras sur les accoudoirs et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme : « Si elle parvient à déceler quoique ce soit l'enfer que tu vis, ne sera rien à côté de se que je te ferrais endurer ! »

Le mutant (terrorisé) : Vous serez encore plus hermétique qu'un coffre fort blindé madame !

Dominique : Bien ! maintenant que nous nous sommes compris, nous allons pouvoir nous détendre ! Un Scotch ?

Le mutant : non madame

Dominique : dans ce cas, j'en prendrais un double, je boirais pour toi !

A suivre


End file.
